When We Face Our Own
by James631
Summary: A mind of three and a soul of one in pain. It will take the insane mind of another to bring back a two faced villain.


Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters

A story written for the sake of being written. Then again, the interactions of the two villains in 'The Dark Knight' is most mind gripping!

Thanks to Bruce Timm and his team for years of entertainment. And thanks to Geeky BMWW Fan for her help.

* * *

**When We Face Our Own**

* * *

"Order in the court." he heard the pounding fall of the hammer of justice. "In the matter of the people versus Harvey Dent, how does the prisoner plead?"

Harvey and Two Face looked at the floor. Back at Arkham at the hands of the Batman, confined in his cell in a restraint jacket.

They had been here for some time now, neither person wanted to do anything but escape into the shadows. Away from the man who kept asking the two the same question.

"How does the prisoner plead?"

Both men were scared. Neither Harvey's working mind or Two Face's ruthlessness was a match for whoever it was that followed them everywhere. So they sat on the cell buck, unable to do anything but answer.

They lifted their head, eyes tired after the long day of trying to escape their tormentor. "Guilty. Guilty. Guilty."

Thrice answered, for the crimes of three men.

"It is decided then," he spoke. "Harvey Dent and Two Face. It is by the judgment of this court that you both are guilty of-"

Tapping interrupted on the cell glass. "You who! Oh, Mr. Three in One! Ha ha!"

The men looked over to see the insane green haired man.

"Joker," he responded.

"Cheer up, old chum." Joker pressed his pasty face on the glass. "Why the long face? Ha ha ha!"

"You are in violation of interference with this court session," he said.

"Huh?" Joker withdrew his face with an oddball look. "Woo! Harvey, your farther gone in the head then me!" Joker's eyes rotated around in their sockets while sticking out his tongue. "And that my friend, is saying something! Ha ha!"

He stood up, still within the confines of his restraint jacket. The eyes of both men never fled from the Clown Prince of Crime. "You are found in contempt of obstructing justice."

The jacket strained against his strength. The pain no longer concerned him and within a few seconds, he was freed. Standing strongly against from the other side of the cell.

"How do you plead?"

"My, my," Joker place his hand on his chest. "I almost feel sorry for you. Ha ha! Must not be a lot of room up there in that noddle of yours."

He placed his hand on the glass. "I ask again, how do you plead?"

"Harvey, Harvey! Ha ha! I should invite you to a few more of my parties! Ha ha! You'll fit it nicely with my sort of company!"

"If the violator does not speak on his own behalf then it is decided for him." His hand on the glass balled into a fist. "Joker, your crimes are pass due for judgment."

"Oooo, funny guy." Joker rubbed his hands together. "And what mind you, do you plan on doing to little old me from in there?! Ha ha ha! And they call me crazy!"

Time to administer judgment. Withdrawing his hand from the glass, he pulled back motioning the pose before a baseball pitch. A swift move before his fist slammed into the glass, shattering a half human sized hole.

Joker coward away from the spectacle of glass that flew everywhere. Once the pieces landed, he dared to look. The villain in front of him stood breathing heavily with a glare of madness. An even amazing sight to the Joker, Two Face's hand was still in one piece. Bleeding, but it should have been broken in more than three pieces.

"Dua, he he he," Joker laughed nervously. "Mr. Three-in-One crackerjack! Harvey?"

"Crime, Joker." he stepped out of his cell pointing at the madman. "Your list against the people is enough to fill a city block."

"Ha ha ha!" Joker pulled on both sides of his poorly made bow tie. "And I take a personal pride on that one. That puts me on the high list of Gotham's finest lowlifes. Not to mention the top of the Justice League's hit list."

He stepped forward. "And it has earned you the top of mine."

The man with two faces jumped forward reaching for the Joker's throat. His mind raging with the need to destroy the things that stood against the law. That stood in the way of justice. It was all that mattered, all that he could think of.

Joker held a grin before slapping his hand at the man with two faces. He laughed as the device on his finger sent high voltage through the body of Harvey Dent.

The pain was controllable at first. Mere grunts and moans were his response while trying still for Joker's throat. Until the others could not stand the pain from within and cried out.

"My, my, Harv," Joker chuckled. "You really got to cut down on that spicy food. Its a killer on the guts there."

The body of Harvey screamed continually by the two men. A few more seconds of pain until the Joker's gadget lost power. His flesh burned from contact with the device, yet the pain, without thought was shifted to another place.

There was no rational thought running in the Joker's mind. Nothing but sick pleasure with a happy grin on his face at the sight of the disturbed Harvey Dent; a once proud and outstanding citizen turned nuts. Like him.

It would have been funny if the multi-face man was a product of his scorn on society. So, broken of a mind. With, if the Joker read the file correctly, were three separate men rolled into one. Each driving the other insane.

Unlike himself as he smiled.

He was just plain, insane.

_But why stop there? _Joker thought or at least he thought that he thought.

If Harvey Dent was already crazy by this own making of three men in his mind, why not have another person added? Why stop at three? When the forth one could be one of the Joker's?

_It'll be like having a party!_

Though he could not feel it, the body certainly was reacting to the Joker's attack. The nerves in his hands were twitching and his legs were aching for rest.

The others screamed in pain. Still confused and still begging whatever force that was pushing their body to stop.

Yet, he would not listen to their cries. Justice must be done. Delivered by his own hands. He made to attack, but his body wouldn't move. His limbs were shaking and were not responding to his brain impulses.

"Harv," Joker placed his gloved hand on the two faced man's shoulder. Grinning would be an understatement. "You look at little gassed. Here," he grabbed at the flower on his jacket. "have a whiff of some of my homemade pollen."

The flower unleashed its contents at the stunned villain. The eyes of the double faced man watched as he breathed the stuff in. Coughing, burning from the inside, and then muscle spasms. A need to smile.

"He he he ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha, ah ha ha ah!" Joker laughed uncontrollably.

Then, there were two...

Joker laughed until something hit him in the face. A very hard hit that sent him to the ground.

A flip.

"If I didn't know any better, Joker. I'd say you were trying to make me go insane," Two-Face flipped his coin. "Problem is..."

Two-Face looked down at his fallen foe.

Joker remained grinning.

"I am already insane!" the man with two faces shouted.

* * *

**THE END **

* * *

The mind is its own place, and it itself can make a heaven of Hell, a hell of Heaven.

-John Milton, Paradise Lost


End file.
